Massage is an ancient art. Since ancient time, people have found that the rubbing and stimulation of muscles in the limbs, back, torso, and anywhere in the body had a therapeutic effect in a variety of ways, such as: working out lactic acid and other toxins built up in the muscles; injury and ailment rehabilitation; pain relief; headache and muscle tension relief; the breaking up of scar tissue; increasing mobility and flexibility; and, the stimulation of circulatory system for a variety of health purposes. As such, the massage industry is seen as providing a valuable service to society and various tools have been developed for massage, be it to be used on another individual or to be used on one's self. Massage tools made for one's self are of particular importance as a masseuse may not be available to an individual due to availability or affordability and certain parts of the body are notoriously hard to reach by one's self.
The present invention is a massage tool that mounts to structure in a manner to present a self-massage surface keyed to work an individual's back, neck, shoulders, arms, legs and torso and entire body. The surface is fully adjustable in along at least two axes so as to present a versatile surface for self-massage of the entire body, including the back, neck, arms, legs in various positions from standing, to being seated to lying on the ground. The tool is also externally mounted, instead of self-actuated. As such, the user does not have to exert additional effort in executing self-massage. This feature being of importance with individuals with lower motion capabilities or dexterity.